1. THE FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The field of art to which this invention pertains is Processes of Treating Organic Material containing matter such as manure (Class 195, Sub-Class 21, United States Patent Office Manual of Classification).
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Compost production is long known as reported in the 1957 Yearbook of Agriculture, United States Department of Agriculture, Chapter entitled "Composts, Peats and Sewage Sludge", pages 237-252, and "Handbook of Food and Agriculture" by Blanck, F. C. Reinhold, 1955, Chapter 4 -- Fertilizers, but apparatus and process treatment therefor applicable to large volumes of manure available at feedlots where disposal of large volumes of cattle manure is a serious disposal problem has been lacking notwithstanding availability of apparatus of related art such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,451,781, 3,331,676, 2,200,107 and 1,029,378. Handling the manure has particularly been a sticky problem.